The Final Adventure
by Loveable Bishounen
Summary: This is a fanfiction I did for school and want to share with all of you. It deals with the four heroes traveling through the tower of the wise men. I don't own Star Ocean.


The four characters were ready to embark. Claude, a beautiful young warrior who had no fears, Ashton, an unlucky boy who was a skilled fighter, Rena, a happy-go-lucky girl who used fists for weapons, and Opera, a skilled gunner who was mysterious. They are all fighting for the same reason, to vanquish the ten wise men. The ten wise men hold a powerful orb witch absorbs energy and can be used negatively.

The story of the wise men dates back. A while ago, ten humans shared the same ideas; they all distrusted the world. Each wise man had a certain property: Marsilio, a speedy warrior, Shigeo, a clairvoyant fighter, Berle, a powerful knight, Ruprecht, a magical wizard, Nicolus, a devised jester, Jibril, a powerful warrior, Vesper, a fighter who used rage as a weapon, Deces, a pyro-master, Cyril, a demon-esque being, and Indalecio, the leader. The wise men caused great destruction on the world of Expel. Finally, the Expelian forces were able to weaken the wise men. They locked the wise men in an indestructible force field deep underground. Years later, the ten wise escaped and had a very threatening power.

Claude, Ashton, Rena, and Opera reached the tower where the wise men were in. The four looked up toward the tower, which were many stories high. Each of them could sense the evil aura, which came from the tower. They each took a deep breath and entered the tower. At the entrance, Marsilio, Shigeo, and Berle greeted them. The three wise men knew why they came, and wanted to prevent them from moving forward. The four characters fought the three wise men, and easily defeated them. "They were easy," Claude stated "but they probably were the weakest of the ten". The four characters continued forward not knowing what to expect.

As they continued forward, the four encountered the next two wise men, Ruprecht and Nicolus. Nicolus noticed Ashton and quickly came towards him. Ashton powerfully countered Nicolus and damaged him. Nicolus and Ruprecht fled, leaving Ashton and the other three behind. "They ran" Ashton said noting the obvious. Ashton and the others heard a faint noise; "What's that sound?" said Rena. The four walked forward and saw a young boy. "Who are you?" asked Rena. "Please, help the others" the boy said, ignoring Rena's question "they are up ahead, I'll come". Rena and the others did not say anything, knowing he would not listen.

Soon enough, the five came across a locked door. "Looks like we have to find the key" Claude said. As they turned around, a mysterious girl looked towards them. "I have been expecting you," the girl said confidently. "Who are you?" Claude asked. "What, you don't remember me?" said the girl. "Uhh… Medea?" Claude said blindly. "I'm not that evil" the girl stated, "the name's Puffy, and don't forget it. Now, I want you to meet my pet". Puffy's "pet" happened to be a large, vile, Chimera-like creature. "Get them!" Puffy shouted.

Claude, Rena, Ashton, and Opera began to fight the creature. Quickly, the creature was almost defeated, so it faced the young boy and pounced towards him. Claude jumped in front of the creature and slashed it. The creature fell, and Claude noticed some strange liquid on his arm. Rena inspected it "looks like some type of poison; the monster must of bitten you" she said. Rena reached into a pack she carried, which contained some food, first aid, and an explosive, and took out some first aid. Rena cleaned Claude's wound and taped it up. "I did my best" Rena said. The four turned around and saw Puffy, who was giving a blank stare. Puffy turned around and quickly ran, but only to trip over herself and drop a key. She got up, and ran off. Opera picked up the key and used it on the door, which opened, and the four continued forward.

After a while, the five came across a trail of blood. "This must be the way," said the boy, running ahead of the rest. The others chased the boy, until the boy stopped. "Look like we have a little escapee" said a mysterious man. The others stopped and saw three men. "Ruprecht, Nicolus," Claude stated, "You too must be a wise man. "Correct" said the mysterious man "I am Jibril". Claude, without thinking ahead, rushed the wise men. The others quickly joined and started to fight the wise men. Nicolus and Ruprecht were quickly defeated, but Jibril put up a tougher fight. Jibril was able to take his sword and slash Ashton across the face, but only to be struck by a bullet shot by Opera. "Six down" Opera stated.

The boy ran ahead once again, and Claude followed him. "There they are!" said the boy. Claude looked forward and saw many children. "The wise men took all the children from the surrounding places." the boy started "they tortured and abused us, and used us as slaves. Thanks to you we are free." "Let us leave this place," the boy said to the other children. The other three caught up to Claude. Ashton, how having a scarred face, gave a signal to move forward.

Just as the four began to move, a strange creature popped out. "What the…" Ashton said surprising "it looks like a Cerberus with bull horns". The "Cerberus" quickly attacked; Ashton was able to sway the attack, but Rena, who was next to Ashton, was not as lucky. When the Cerberus turned around to attack again, Claude was able to strike it between the eyes. The creature quickly fell, and Claude looked at Rena, she had a huge wound on her stomach. Claude did the only thing he could and wrapped the wound. Rena slowly picked herself up, and continued along with the others.

The four walked for a while, until they encountered the next two wise men, Vesper and Deces. Claude, feeling weak from the poison, stayed out of the fight along with Rena. Ashton and Opera were able to defeat Vesper, but Deces was too strong for the two. Claude, still weak from the poison, knew he had to fight and entered the battle. With Claude's help, Deces finally fell. Suddenly, Claude, Ashton, and Rena heard a loud scream. When the three discovered who made the noise, they Opera's lifeless body on the floor.

"Too easy" said a strange man. The three noticed the man and saw he had giant red wings. "You did this to Opera!" Claude said in an angry tone. "You're right, I did" the man admitted "and I'll do the same to all of you. The name's Cyril; let us fight." Rena, knowing this will be a difficult battle, decided to enter. The three fought long and hard against Cyril, who preferred to use defensive movements rather than offensive ones. During the long battle, Ashton was able to strike Cyril in one of his wings; Cyril fell to the ground and the three attacked him so he would always be on the ground.

After paying their respects to Opera, Claude, Ashton, and Rena continued their quest. Claude, weak from only having a scar, knew this final fight would be difficult. The three reached a large staircase. "Indalecio must be at the top," Claude said; the others noted this warning, took a deep breath, and walked up.

At the top, they were meet by none other than Indalecio. "You being here must mean the other nine have departed" stated Indalecio "no worries, they were nothing compared to me" The three charged towards the leader of the wise men, which only did minor damage. Indalecio took his sword and punctured Rena's wound. Rena fell shortly after that attack. "Rena!" Ashton yelled, and in rage, he struck Indalecio across the face with his sword. The leader was fazed, but he recovered, and was able to deeply stab Ashton. Ashton fell right after the attack. An angry Claude then thrust his sword into Indalecio's stomach, but before Claude could move out of Indalecio's attack range, he was able to slice Claude's leg.

Indalecio held the orb that he carried. "I'll end it here" he said. Claude unable to walk reached into Rena's pack and pulled out the explosive, which was a bomb. Claude lit the bomb and threw it as hard as he could towards Indalecio. Boom! The onomatopoeia quickly annihilated the two fighters and took the tower with it. The commoners and not so commoners around the tower saw its destruction and knew the wise men were defeated and would never forget the four who did so.


End file.
